


Winds of Change

by Aweebwrites



Series: Possessed Kai AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Kai decided to take the call to the museum for Lloyd. Everything should be fine, right?





	Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> This au I got from @sense-twinkle-toes on Tumblr! Enjoy!

“Oh? You boys are back early.” Misako says as she handed over their first customer’s order.

“Yeah, we are. Turns out handing out fliers wasn’t so bad.” Jay says with a smirk, thinking back to the big show they pulled off with all of their powers.

“You could say, it was even fun.” Zane added as Lloyd and Cole grinned at each other.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Wu says as he came out from the back. “But why is Lloyd’s uniform ripped?” He pointed out and all of them looked to the rip on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“Uh, you see…” Lloyd says nervously, recalling how he got the rip when he all but crashed into the side of a building while flipping on the back of his elemental dragon.

“He’s the green ninja Sensei! Everyone totally mobbed him and that’s how he got the tear!” Cole yelled, thinking quickly.

“I see. No need to yell.” Wu says, setting the bag of tea leaves down on the counter. “By the way, have any of you seen Kai?” He asked them.

“No. He isn’t back yet?” Lloyd asked, worried.

He took the call to the museum for him and while the others were sure he just didn’t want to go around handing out fliers, Lloyd knew he was thinking about how much he had to deal with already and he appreciated it. But if something happened to Kai because of him… Lloyd looked outside along with the others once a strong gust of warm air blew in. That’s strange…

Outside, ‘Kai’ arrived, flipping back his black hood.

“Hey look! Kai’s back!” Jay yelled, gaining the others’ attention and that all walked out as Wu frowned.

“I’ve felt that wind once before…” Wu whispered, as he looked outside. “That’s not Kai.”

“Step aside.” 'Kai’ says, his voice sounding morphed with another’s.

“Kai, what’s going on with you?” Lloyd asked, confused in the sudden change of his friend.

“I want a word with your master, green ninja.” His voice was dripping with contempt at those two words. “I’ll settle the score with you afterwards.” He says, shooting Lloyd a glare as he stepped forward.

“Woah. Is Kai allergic to something? His voice sounds weird.” Jay says with a frown as Lloyd stood, confused.

“What’s gotten into him?” Cole asked, confused as Zane scanned him.

“I sense some kind of foreign entity has taken over his body.” Zane told them, startling the group. “So the question isn’t what, but who’s gotten into him.” He says as they looked back to 'Kai’.

“Let Kai go!” Lloyd yelled, stepping forward, wanting to attack but afraid he’ll hurt Kai.

‘Kai’ only laughed, his hair going black as green shadows appeared around his eyes.

“Or what? Green ninja? You’ll hurt us?” 'Kai’ says mockingly, the warm winds picking up a little.

“How are we supposed to fight a friend?” Cole asked, looking to Lloyd who sadly didn’t have the answer.

If they attack, they risk hurting Kai but if they don't…

“Let us show you!” 'Kai’ yelled, charging forward before jumping into the air before blasting them back with a hot gust of wind.

They all yelled as they flew back, grunting once they hit the ground.

“We have to fight back!” Zane yelled ss they got to their feet again, 'Kai’ laughing at them mid air.

“But we can’t hurt Kai!” Lloyd protested.

“Well he sure can hurt us!” Jay yelled, rubbing his shoulder he fell on.

“Then we measure our powers then!” Cole says and they all nodded.

Lloyd gathered his green energy, making sure it wasn’t powerful enough to seriously hurt before launching it at him with a yell. ‘Kai’ batted the attack aside with a gust of wind.

“Ha! Is that all you’ve got Lloyd? So weak!” 'Kai’ yelled, flying closer.

“Ice!” Zane yelled, seeing the opportunity.

“Fire!” 'Kai’ yelled, meeting his blast head on with a laugh. “You’re nothing but an over glorified ice box pretending to be human!” He says with a smirk and Zane’s eyes widened before 'Kai’ easily overpowered him, making Zane yell out as he was thrown back by the intensity of his now green fire.

“Woah! How’d he get so strong?!” Cole yelled as they looked at him wide eyed.

“With endless wind to fan our flame, we are invincible!” 'Kai’ laughed at them. “As if any of you pathetic so called ‘ninja’ could defeat us to begin with! We have always been the strongest!” He yelled then conjured a fire tornado once they all ran towards him.

Cole, Jay and Zane yelled, running away from the roaring whirlwind of fire chasing them.

“Run as must as you like! You can’t outrun your uselessness!” 'Kai’ yelled after them.

He grunted once Lloyd used his distraction to attack, hitting him head on.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this Kai!” Lloyd yelled, gathering more of his green energy as he got up.

“You’re the one who will be sorry!” 'Kai’ roared, blasting a massage fireball at him, startling him.

“Lloyd!” Zane yelled before creating a huge wall of ice before him to spare him from getting burnt.

The wall still shattered and sent him flying however.

“You should have never been the green ninja! It should have been us!” 'Kai’ yelled as a massive tornado of fire whirled around him.

'No! Focus on the staff! The green ninja can be dealt with later!’

'How about you get the hell out of my body!’

'Kai’ gripped his head as both spirits warred inside the sole vessel.

“He’s distracted! Now’s our chance!” Cole yelled, rushing towards him as the tornado weakened. “Ninja go!” He yelled, activating his spinjitsu and rushing towards him.

“Not light enough on your feet twinkle toes!” 'Kai’ yelled, sending him flying with a hot gust of wind that had him sweating once he landed.

“Take this!” Jay yelled, sending out a bolt of lightning but 'Kai’ only side stepped it.

“Don’t touch have a relationship go cry in a corner about?” 'Kai’ says annoyed and Jay gasped.

“That’s where you’re wrong! I don’t have a relationship!” Jay yelled confidently before deflating a moment after. “Now I’ve gone and made myself sad.” He whispered then yelled once he narrowly dodged a fireball.

'My friends will stop you!’

'Friends? With all the jealousy you hold inside you, I wouldn’t call them something so strong…’

'Why don’t you just get-! Ugh!’

“Enough!” 'Kai’ yelled, sounding less like their Kai and very much annoyed. “I will not be distracted by you useless ninja!” He growled then reached a hand out towards the nearby windmill, making it spin out of control and off of its stand.

He then held it up using his wind before smashing it down on them. Lloyd barely managed to block it with his energy to protect the others.

“Woah!” Cole yelled, finding himself high in the air before grunting once he hit the ground hard.

He ducked out of the way of Jay’s lightning and sent flying back with a huge gust of wind.

“Out of my way! All of you!” He yelled, before creating a whirlwind and throwing it at them, making them all yell as they were sucked up into it before thrown apart suddenly.

'Kai’ then cracked his neck before walking the teashop, his wind throwing the doors open.

Nya gasped at seeing her brother possessed as he was.

“Kai…” She whispered and he looked away from her, looking for Wu. “Get out of my brother!” She yelled from behind the counter.

“Go stock some shelves, pretty girl.” 'Kai’ sneered.

“I’ll take you on anytime, coward!” Nya growled, slamming her hand on the counter.

“Stay back Nya, it’s me he wants.” Wu told her, holding her back after running out from the back.

“Oh, not you old man. But your father’s staff.” 'Kai told him with a smirk.

“I see you’ve found the Allied Armor Morro, yet you haven’t summoned your friends.” Wu says, holding his father’s staff defensively and Morro laughed.

“Your pathetic students haven’t given me reason to.” 'Kai’ says, his voice an even mix between the two in this vessel.

“Hey, hey, hey! No one calls me pathetic!” Jay yelled from the outside, panting but was ignored.

“You should have quit being a Sensei while you were ahead. After all, what’s a Sensei who can’t even learn from his mistakes? Kai and I, I’ve discovered, are a lot alike.” 'Kai’ says, taking a threatening step forward. “Just like I, he was lead to believe he could have been the green ninja! Only for you to hand over the title to your weak, spineless excuse for a nephew!” He yelled, turning around and slamming the doors shut, blasting back the ninja creeping up on him with an intense gust of wind as he did, knocking over jars and vials inside the shop as well.

“You want the staff?” Wu says, regaining his attention as he hopped up on the counter. “Try to take it.” He challenged and Morro growled then yelled as he launched himself at his former Sensei, slamming him into the counter and breaking it in two as he pushed then pulled at the staff, yanking them both up.

They both tugged and pushed at the staff around the room until Morro had Wu pressed high up against a cupboard of teapots. Wu tried to push back but Morro was much stronger.

“You’ve gotten old. You used to be a great Sensei. Now you’re just a petty shopkeeper.” Morro sneered.

“With age, comes wisdom.” Wu told him with narrowed eyes before yelling as he hopped up, pressing his feet against the shelving of teapots and pushing so he flipped over him.

He landed on his back however, dropping the staff mid air before sitting up to see a pattern on the staff print out onto the spilled sugar, making him gasp.

“A secret message engraved on the staff.” He whispered.

“The staff of the First Spinjitsu Master.” Morro says as he got up.

He then used his wind to pick up the staff and lifted it over Wu’s head, out of his reach before grabbing it. He laughed as he twirled it, oblivious to Nya seeking behind him- only to yell once she turned the cupboard over on him.

“Sorry Kai! But you can’t have the staff!” Nya says as Wu caught the staff he let go.

“Yes. Now we leave.” Wu says and he and nya out.

Morro growled, gathering fire in his hand from under the bookshelf to attack them.

“No!” Kai yelled, pulling his hand back, gaining control of himself.

“Pathetic ninja!” Morro yelled, regaining control again.

Now he was mad.

“Give. Me. The staff!” He yelled, his wind throwing off the cupboard off of him.

Meanwhile, Cole, Zane and Jay looked down from the Bounty to see Lloyd about to face Morro on his own.

“Is he crazy?!” Jay yelled, watching anxiously as Morro ran out with a gust of wind, tackling Lloyd.

“Foolish Lloyd! Why would you try to take us on by yourself?!” 'Kai’ yelled holding up Lloyd by the collar of his t-shirt. “What? You think you can defeat us?! If it weren’t for us, you would be nothing! You are nothing!” He yelled at him and Lloyd stood strong under the weight of his insults.

“Because Kai is my friend! And friends look out for each other.” Lloyd says firmly, lifting his chin stubbornly as he began to push back against Kai’s hands on him. “I know you’re in there Kai! Fight! Fight him!” He yelled then ducked under his hands and held him in a choke hold.

“Fight Kai!” Lloyd yelled, struggling to hold him.

“The staff! It’s getting away!” Morro got out, fighting harder against Kai as he tried to claw his way towards control. “Let go of me!” He yelled, trying to pull away from him.

“No! Not until you let go of Kai!” Lloyd yelled, grunting as she struggled still to hold him.

“L-Lloyd…” Lloyd gasped once he heard Kai’s untainted voice.

“Kai!” Lloyd yelled, relieved.

“Help… Me…” Kai gritted out as Morro kept trying to drag him back under.

“Don’t worry Kai, We’ll-” Lloyd was cut off by the anchor of the Bounty sweeping him off his feet and away from Kai, hooked into the back of his clothes. “Wait! Let me go!” He yelled up at them as Morro regained control.

“I saw Kai! You have to put me down!” He yelled, trying to squirm free.

“You won’t get away that easily!” Morro yelled before using his wind to pull the Bounty back towards him as Zane and Cole helped Lloyd up on deck.

“We have to go back!” Lloyd yelled as he ran into the bridge.

“Sorry Lloyd, but that’s what I’m trying to avoid! We can’t help Kai right n- Oh no!” Nya yelled once they both slid away from the steering wheel, Morro grunting from the ground as he continued to pull them in.

“Give me your hand!” Lloyd yelled, taking it and tossed her towards the wheel.

She grunted as she struggled but managed to reach the lever.

“I got it!” She yelled then flipped it, allowing the Bounty to blast out of his grip and towards safety.

“Nooooo!” Morro yelled from the ground, watching them escape.

He refuses to let them escape! What can this pathetic ninja do!

‘Pathetic?! If I am then so are you! You said it yourself Morro! We’re alike!’

'Silence you ignorant fool! I’ve had enough of your chatter! Besides, we all know just how much like me you really are!’

'No…’

‘You hate that Lloyd has become the green ninja when we were the obvious choice! We are stronger! More powerful and more deserving than that brat! And when this all comes to an end, WE will be the Green Ninja as we always should have been!’

'Kai’ chuckled evily as he summoned their elemental dragon, a fierce animal with toxic green flames. There will be a green ninja alright. He took off, after the ship. And it will be them!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
